1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a system for connecting electrical connectors to a mounting track.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,982 to Glaesel discloses a mounting arrangement for mounting electrical terminals on channel-section supporting rails. U.S. Patent 4,157,858 to Debaigt discloses a terminal block with three fixing tabs for mounting the terminal block on different types of support bars. U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,018 to Stenz discloses modular electrical plug and socket connectors mechanically coupled together side-by-side on a supporting rail U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,382 to Borne et al. discloses a structure for fixing an electrical device on two different types of support bars. U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,489 to Nozick discloses a modular connection system for a telephone distribution frame with a snap-fixing hook. U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,947 to Leskosek discloses a channel with resilient flanges and grooves for holding a socket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,520 to Stauffer discloses a mounting means for terminal junction modules having arms to locate modules and, latching and retaining means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,517 to Debaigt discloses a junction block with four resilient fixing legs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,764 to Malsby et al. discloses a modular electrical connector having individual modules assembled in a side-by-side relationship in a supporting device. French Patent 2,605,464 shows a mounting channel and electrical terminal blocks with snap-lock arms. Other relevant art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,456,231; 3,725,852; 3,397,384; and 4,580,863.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved track connection system for electrical connectors.